


A gift from the heart

by LadyMyst



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Emphasis on attempts, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Noct attempts to bake a cake, Valentines Gifts, schoolboy crushes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 12:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22715830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMyst/pseuds/LadyMyst
Summary: Noct wasn't exactly the best at talking about his feelings.But that was the beauty of valentines day. A gift could convey a thousand words so he wouldn't have to.
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	A gift from the heart

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentines day everybody!  
> I'd just like to note that in Japan there are two types of chocolate given out. 'Obligation chocolate' which is given to work colleagues and friends.  
> And then there's the chocolate given to lovers or people you really like. These are usually more elaborate (or even homemade). 
> 
> Valentine's day is when women tend to give out chocolates. And White Day, which is a month later, is when the people who received valentine's chocolate return the favour.
> 
> I thought I would mention this to avoid confusion when reading, since Insomnia is heavily influenced by Japan. (I mean the street signs are japanese, they use Yen. It's modeled after Shinjuku.) I assume they would follow the Japanese version of valentine's day.

Prompto was curious when he received the text from Noct asking if he could come over straight away. He knew his friend had it rough, with all the expectations thrust upon him as the crown prince. Sometimes he needed to just let off some steam. Usually that involved hanging out with Prompto during his spare time and playing video games. Perhaps this was one of those days?

While he was lost in his own thoughts he heard a knock at the front door. He opened it to reveal Noct, several shopping bags hanging off his arms.

"If those are all snacks I think you _might_ have overdone it." He teased.

Noct rolled his eyes. "I need to use your kitchen now. It's still okay right?" 

Prompto vaguely recalled Noct did in fact ask him if he could use his kitchen the other day in class. He didn't think he was being serious however. Why on Eos would Noct want to use his tiny kitchen? It wasn't like he didn't have any better alternatives.

"Yeah, of course. Uh, make yourself at home." He gestured for Noct to come in, suddenly feeling quite self conscious. This was probably only the third time Noct had been to his house. Compared to the Citadel or even Noct's apartment his house must have looked like a hovel.

Noct never seemed to mind however. It was one thing Prompto appreciated about him. He never looked down on anyone.

He guided Noct to the kitchen, quickly showing him where everything was.

"Soooo. Feel like telling me what's this about?"

Noct who was rummaging around in the cupboard examining the mixing bowls cast him a quick glance.

"Don't want anyone else to see." He said simply.

"What? You're not allowed to cook or something?" He had never seen Noct cook before, unless ready meals or boiling some cup noodles counted. Most of his meals were prepared by Ignis. Prompto would gladly give an arm and a leg just to be able to eat Ignis's cooking everyday. Noct was a lucky guy.

"It's not that." Noct said awkwardly, pulling a couple of pans out and placing them on the side. He rubbed his hand through his hair, a gesture Prompto noticed he did when he was nervous. "I don't want anyone else to know what I'm baking."

Prompto wondered why until he realised what the date was. Or rather, what date it would be the next day.

"Oooooh." He gave his friend his best cheeky grin. "And you're making some chocolate yourself? How romantic." He sighed wistfully.

"Shut it." Noct scowled. "I'm making some for everyone." A fox like grin spread over Noct's face. "Keep that up and you won't get yours." He teased.

Prompto held his hands up in mock horror. "And after I was kind enough to let you use my own kitchen. So cruel." 

He honestly felt quite touched Noct would make him a Valentine's treat. Noct wasn't exactly the best at expressing himself. Giving out chocolates to people was probably the easiest way to tell them how he felt.

Noct just laughed while pulling out the contents of the shopping bags. He had brought plenty of flour, eggs and chocolate powder. More than he would have thought he needed. Prompto noticed he had a large rectangular baking tray and one small heart shaped one. That one must have been for Ignis.

"So what're you making." He asked.

"Chocolate cake." Noct muttered. Examining each of the ingredients as if they were alien objects to him. "Seems easy to make. Was thinking of cutting the cake into squares. Should be enough for everyone then."

"And the heart one's for Ignis right?" He pointed to the lone heart shaped cake mould.

Noct's ears went red as he tried to keep his expression neutral. "What makes you say that? I just felt like making a heart one is all." 

Prompto simply nodded. "Ok then." He knew not to press as Noct would just get more flustered. Despite his denial it was almost certain the heart cake was for Ignis. Noct wasn't as subtle with his crush as he would like. 

* * *

  
It turned out the cakes weren't that easy to make, at least they weren't when it was Noct who attempted to bake them. He had his neighbours knocking on his door, concerned after the fire alarm went off for the fifth time. It took some convincing but he eventually assured his neighbours that all was fine, just some cooking mishaps and no his house wasn't currently burning down. He made his way back inside making sure to open all of his windows to let out the smoke.

The kitchen looked like a bomb had gone off inside. Dirty mixing bowls piled high, cake batter all over the surfaces. A small stack of failed cakes sat on the side, so incinerated they had practically become charcoal. 

He guessed Noct would be inexperienced in the kitchen but he never expected such chaos. No wonder Ignis cooked for him all the time.

"All done. Didn't even burn them this time." Noct declared proudly as he presented the cake. It certainly didn't look burned. Prompto would even go so far as to say it looked quite delectable.

Noct eagerly waited for the cake to cool before asking Prompto to taste test. Suddenly feeling a sense of doom, but not wanting to say no when Noct had been trying so hard, he cut off a small slice bit into it.

"Um Noct?" He said hesitantly.

"Is it okay?" Noct asked nervously.

"Well, it's kinda, not cooked inside." He showed Noct the cake slice which was still a gooey mess in the middle. Prompto could have sworn he saw some egg shells inside as well.

"Damn. I'm going to try again." Noct growled. He rolled up his sleeves and got back to work straightaway.

"Well seventh times the charm right?" Prompto chuckled nervously. Although Noct's determination was admirable, he wondered to himself if he would ever get his kitchen back.

* * *

Seventh time was indeed the charm. Prompto once again got to taste test and was pleased to say that at long last Noct had made an edible batch. They were a little dry and had gone a bit flat. No doubt due to Noct getting paranoid about burning them and often opened the oven to check on them. Something even Prompto knew was a big no no when baking cakes. There was thankfully a lack of egg shells in his slice. The fact that Noct put so much effort into making them made them taste better in Prompto's opinion. 

"So _is_ Ignis going to get the heart shaped one?"

Noct ignored the question. "Well time to start making the icing."

Prompto wanted to scream.

* * *

Ignis rubbed his temples tiredly. It had been an incredibly long week. Between his studies at college and his duties at the Citadel he had barely had any time to himself. Even so he still made sure to find the time to make Noct some chocolate for Valentine's.

He glanced down at the carefully wrapped box in his hands. He wondered if Noct would even like it. He hoped he would. 

Noct was haphazardly sprawled on his sofa, scrolling mindlessly through his phone. School bag and blazer discarded with little care on the floor.

"Hey Specs." He called, not even looking up. Ignis couldn’t help but notice that Noct seemed nervous.

He suddenly spotted a large cardboard box on the dining table. "Did you have a delivery?" 

Noct waved his hand dismissively. "Just some chocolates I was given at school."

Ignis took a peek inside. Noct was downplaying just how many he received. The box was practically full! 

"Well I hope you don't mind me adding another." He placed his chocolate next to the box and started making his way to the kitchen to prepare dinner. 

He heard Noct making his way to the table. He watched as he carefully unwrapped Ignis's chocolate and looked inside. His whole face lit up as he let a small smile grace his features. He looked truly happy. That alone made it worth it.

"Thanks." He chuckled, holding up the fish shaped chocolate to further examine it. He took a small bite from the tail. "Tastes really good."

Ignis was relieved. Although Noct enjoyed sweet treats, he didn’t seem very bothered when it came to chocolate. "I'm pleased you like it. But do try not to spoil your dinner." 

As he busied himself with preparing their dinner he noticed Noct had come over to the kitchen. He wrung his hands together, obviously nervous about something. "Something wrong?" He asked concerned.

"No not really. There's just something for you in the fridge." He muttered. 

Ignis peered in the fridge and noticed a red velvet box tied with a golden ribbon. Or at least there was an attempt to tie it. It was kind of just wrapped around the box loosely. He had heard that Noct had personally baked some valentines cakes for those closest to him. He was pleasantly surprised that it had turned out to be true.

Ignis felt quite touched by the gesture.

"Just some obligation chocolate. Cause y'know, you do a ton of stuff for me. So uh, thanks I guess." Noct practically stuttered. Ignis wasn't going to point out to Noct that his face was as red as a tomato. He seemed to be embarrassed enough.

"Well thank you Noct. This is really very thoughtful of you." He chuckled fondly.

Noct looked more relaxed now. "So does this mean we have to give each other another gift on White day?" He laughed.

Ignis smiled. "Well if you went through the effort to make my gift yourself I had best make sure your White day gift is truly spectacular."

He opened his box to reveal a large slice of chocolate cake. Chocolate buttercream had been added, but it looked like Noct made the mistake of adding it while the cake was still warm as it had appeared to have melted quite a bit. The top was covered with a copious amount of sprinkles.

Ignis couldn't wait to try it.

"Ah!" Noct cried out when he saw the cake. Ignis looked at him alarmed.

"Is something the matter?" 

Noct frantically shook his head. "Nope, nothing at all. Hope you like it." He said hurriedly.

Ignis wasn’t convinced but he knew not to push Noct too much. Perhaps he was just embarrassed?

He looked fondly down at his cake. It was no masterpiece, but it was obvious a lot of effort had been put into it. Ignis would have to work hard to return the sentiment for White day.

* * *

  
  


Cor found a small red box haphazardly tied with gold ribbon on his desk. He had heard that the prince had personally made some cake for a few people at the Citadel. Regis had proudly told everyone who would listen.

He hadn't expected the kid to actually make them himself. He was fond of the prince for sure, but he couldn't help but despair at how little he applied himself at times.

His gift was a chocolate cake shaped like a heart. Which Cor admitted he found quite strange. There was far too much buttercream and sprinkles on top, along with pink icing forming the words ' _Thanks_ '.

He wasn't sure what he was being thanked for exactly, but it was a nice gesture all the same. Although he wasn't really that fond of sweet foods he couldn't let all of Noct's efforts go to waste.

He bit into the cake and almost grimaced. It was far too sweet. And strangely crunchy too.

  
  
  
  



End file.
